


Freedom of Flying

by dawnjohnson43



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Flying on Baymax, Hiro Hamada is Whipped, Lil’ Angsty, Megan gets a bit jealous, One Shot, San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6), San Fransokyo is pretty, Weird Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnjohnson43/pseuds/dawnjohnson43
Summary: Literally just Hiro taking Megan for a ride on Baymax’s back. Megan is scared but Hiro calms her down. No one else has written fan fiction for these dorks so I tried my had at it.Takes place after Portal Enemy episode but before Legacies. So Megan knows who Big Hero 6 is and she’s dating the leader.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada & Megan Cruz, Hiro Hamada/Megan Cruz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Freedom of Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just Hiro taking Megan for a ride on Baymax’s back. Megan is scared but Hiro calms her down. No one else has written fan fiction for these dorks so I tried my had at it.
> 
> Takes place after Portal Enemy episode but before Legacies. So Megan knows who Big Hero 6 is and she’s dating the leader.

Flight, could be known as a very freeing action. Many years ago, man tried to reach new heights through flight. They wanted to visit other countries in shorter time. They wanted to see what the world look like on the top. They wanted to go to the moon. Man wanted to reach new heights.

And Hiro knew what it felt like to fly for the first time. It was absolutely freeing when he flew over San Fransokyo on Baymax’s back for the very first time. The wind whipped all around him and at first he felt scared. But as he held onto Baymax’s back he knew that he would be protected. He remembers hearing the wind from the turbines and seeing the city lights.

Baymax had charged up his speed causing Hiro to grip tighter as the robotic nurse dipped then swooped up. The boy genius felt his stomach lurch, then rise, and finally settle as Baymax held a steady pace. Hiro let out a few hollers and yells of happiness. For the first time in a while, Hiro felt happy. He felt safe. He felt that everything was going to be okay.

Right now, Hiro felt like laughing. He knew that he shouldn’t because it would be at his girlfriend’s expense. That’s right, Hiro Hamada has a girlfriend. And it was none other than Megan Cruz, daughter of Chief Cruz. The man who was out to unmask him and his friends. But Hiro wasn’t worried about that now. He was worried for his girlfriend who was getting ready to ride on Baymax.

“I don’t know, Hiro. Are you sure about this?” Megan’s worries brought Hiro out of his thoughts. “What if my dad sees us? What if I fall off? What if Baymax drops me?”

Hiro was never scared of getting on Baymax nor was he scared of heights. Okay, maybe he was a little scared but that was mainly because all of his other jet boot prototypes had failed. But Megan was _really_ scared of heights. Whenever they went to an amusement park, she would _always_ ride the rollercoasters with her eyes closed and gripping Hiro’s hand. Sure, the hand-holding was nice but she cut off circulation in his hand multiple times.

Hiro smiles, “Meg, you’ll be fine. You can wear a suit so your dad or any police won’t see your face. And Baymax won’t drop you and I promise you won’t fall.”

“But what if we get attacked?”

“I’ll protect you. And call for backup,” Hiro handed her the suit and she took it.

Megan inspected the suit before protesting, “But what if—?”

“Megan, it’ll be fine. I’ve got you,” Hiro insisted while grabbing her hands. “Have I ever let you down?”

Megan seemed to contemplate her choices before answering, “No. Okay, Hiro. I trust you.”

“Alright. Then, let’s go.”

—————————————————————————————————

Hiro was currently sitting on Baymax’s back while straddling his back. Megan was sitting in front of him and shaking from fear. Hiro leaned forward, placing his ankles on where Baymax’s hip would be, and placing his hands on Baymax’s shoulder blades. Megan leaned back into his chest and Hiro felt his face heat up. Megan shivered and grabbed both of Hiro’s wrists.

“Relax. I got you,” Hiro whispered in her ear before leaning back, “Okay, Baymax. Let’s go.”

Baymax powered up his rocket boots, leaned horizontally, and shot off. Megan let out a slight scream that was soon muffled by the sound of Baymax zooming through the city. Hiro detached one of his hands from the robot’s shoulder and wrapped it snugly around Megan’s waist. Baymax launched high above San Fransokyo, and did a few dips and sharp turns. Megan buried her face in her hands, close to crying. Hiro gently removed them and coaxed her to relax.

“I-It’s okay, Megan. I’m here. Open your eyes or you’ll miss the view.”

Megan hesitantly opened her eyes and let out a gasp. “Whoa!”

Baymax let out a burst of speed as he zoomed by the bridge, and Megan shouted happily. Hiro joined in, his grip around her waist tightening. Megan reached out towards the water as it sprayed at her before reaching for the sky and hollering. The pure happiness on her face shone brighter than all the lights in San Fransokyo. She marveled at the tiny people below her, and cheered as Baymax did a loop-de-loop. 

Hiro watched her every move and expression. He wanted to memorize this moment and keep it in a drawer in his brain forever. Her smile, the light in her eyes, her small hands waving around, her hair slipping from her messy ponytail. She was perfect. And she was his. For however long she wanted him to be. And Hiro would make sure _nothing_ would ever happen to her. He didn’t know what he would do if he lost her.

Baymax zipped through each of the turbines. Making dips here, sharp turns there, and endless ascents over here before finally landing on a turbine. Hiro and Megan slid off his back and went to watch the city below.

“That was amazing!” Megan shouted before launching herself at Hiro.

Hiro chuckled as he hugged back, “See, I told you that it would be fun!”

“Yeah, you were right. When aren’t you?” Megan giggled as she rolled her eyes.

“Never,” Hiro joked.

Megan grinned at him, “And I won’t forget that.” 

Megan turned towards the city and sat cross-legged on the turbine. “I can’t believe you get to see this everyday. It must be beautiful in the nighttime too. I would _never_ get bored of it.”

Hiro sat down next her and went back to memorizing her face, “I don’t get bored of beautiful things.”

Megan turned to him, “You’re staring again.”

“No, I’m not!” Hiro quickly looked away, scratching at his neck before his face turned red.

Megan giggled before leaning on Hiro’s shoulder. They sat in silence for a few minutes watching the view. Baymax spent his time chasing butterflies on the other turbines. Sunset was just starting, painting the sky shades of pink and orange. The city was not quieting down, on the contrary, it was getting louder with nighttime activities. But up here, Megan and Hiro felt like nothing mattered. Just when Hiro was about to get up so he could get Megan home, she stopped him.

“Hiro, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“Do you think of me and your Aunt Cass whenever you’re fighting crime?”

“Of course. You guys are my main reason for crime fighting. Why do you ask?”

Megan sighed, “I just feel like even though I know your biggest secret, I don’t know _you_.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, wouldn’t you be happier dating someone like Karmi?” Hiro furrowed his eyebrows in confusion which allowed Megan to continue. “Someone who’s a genius?”

Hiro shook his head, “ _No_ , no, no. I don’t want to date a genius. Megan, I am a fourteen year old boy who lost his parents and brother. I live with my aunt, her pet cat, and a robot that I built. I graduated high school at fourteen and now I go to college and fight crime in my free time. I’ve never felt normal before. I’ve never felt like a kid. I have all of these expectations I have to live up to, and I feel stressed all the time. And you help calm me down. You... you mean a lot to me, Megan. You didn’t have any expectations for me. You just like me for me, not who I can be.”

Megan smiled before wiping at her eyes, “I didn’t realize that I made you so happy.”

Hiro beamed back at her before realizing how close they were. He looked at her eyes, then her lips, and then back at her. They were leaning and before Hiro knew it, they were kissing. Their lips brushed up against each other before pulling away slowly. It was a soft and sweet kiss. And it reminded Hiro of ice cream on a summer day. Megan placed another quick peck on his lips before standing up and going to Baymax.

“Come on, Hiro. You gotta get me home before my dad has the entire police force looking for me, _again_.”

“Right,” Hiro climbed on Baymax’s back just like before. “Let’s get you home.”

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Follow me on Twitter please. It’s @Schebania3. Leave comments and kudos!


End file.
